This invention relates generally to fiber optic communication and-more particularly to a fiber optic conversion system and method.
Electrical data systems that communicate over cables are sensitive to noise and generally limited in terms of distance between components coupled together by such cables. One solution to this problem is the use of fiber optic links between-components.
Fiber optic links are relatively insensitive to noise and allow for great distances between components. However, disadvantages associated with incorporating fiber optic links into existing electrical systems include the need for protocol logic processing or an enable status line.
Thus, fiber optic communication may not be possible in systems in which enable status lines are unavailable without complex protocol-specific fiber optic converters to convert the electrical signals into fiber optic signals. In addition, utilizing either protocol logic processing or an enable status line to implement a fiber optic converter is relatively expensive in terms of labor and equipment.
In accordance with the present invention, a fiber optic conversion system and method are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, fiber optic converters may be implemented without the use of protocol logic processing or an enable status line.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a fiber optic conversion method is provided that includes receiving a first electrical signal. A second electrical signal is received. The first and second electrical signals are compared. A float signal is generated when the first and second electrical signals comprise substantially a same electrical signal. A determination is made regarding whether optical signals are being received. A light signal is generated while optical signals are being received. A driver mode is entered in response to the float signal and the light signal being generated simultaneously. The driver mode is remained in while the light signal is being generated.
Technical advantages of one or more embodiments of the present invention include providing an improved fiber optic conversion method. In a particular embodiment, the fiber optic converter monitors the fiber optic link for a driver and becomes a driver itself when none is detected. The fiber optic converter becomes a receiver when fiber optic signals are no longer being received. Accordingly, there is no need for an enable status line or protocol monitoring circuitry. As a result, fiber optic links may be established between major nodes of existing electrical systems more inexpensively. In addition, fiber optic communication may be provided in systems in which enable status lines are unavailable.